Tale Of Betrayal
by Willberforce1168
Summary: Jocelyn left Clary with Valentine. Clary was found years later but left the system. Both Valentine and Clary disappeared. Prologue inside, much better description inside. Rated M just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: hey guys, have been on and off on this. Drop a comment or a message telling me what you think, just to know what I need to improve , what's going right and what's going wrong. It's very helpful.**

 **Disclaimer: you guys know the drill, I didnt write the mortal instruments Cassandra Claire did and I therefore do not own the characters.**

* * *

The golden boy looked around at the younger shadowhunters and gave a mischevious smile, beckoning them with one finger to come closer,

"Lets start off training with a story, a tale of betrayal "

The kids gathered around the golden boy sitting in a loose circle on the floor and looked up at the boy, curiousity in their eyes.

The golden haired boy started ,

"One day, years ago, there was a man. A man who had a vision, he believed in deafeating the demons, like all of us. But his passion took a dangerous turn. He wanted to get rid of all the tainted. So the downworlders too. He made his own group called the circle. This man was Valentine Morganstern."

There were gasps around the room, coming from the children as they realised the story the older boy was telling them. The name was a name everyone knew but no one would talk about, as a result it turned into a sort of nightmare for the children.

The older boy looked around before continuinging , "So as you've heard there was a battle at the accords, between the circle and the downworlders and wife turned on him, fleeing at that moment in time, leaving her daughter and her son as Valentine fled. He wasnt seen for years. But suddenly reports of screaming and crying were reported in Alicante. Obviously us amazing shadowhunters investigated and stumbled upon a torture house. Beings of all shapes and sizes chained, gagged hung with various parts missing or added to the wall. But at the end of the room room was a girl"

A kid whispered "Valentine's daughter" with slightly spooked eyes

The golden boy narrowed his gaze at the child with shaggy brown hair,

"next to her cage was various liquids...of different types of demon blood. As the guards searched a key the light showed parts of the girl, her tears of blood and her blood red runes. They saved her, took her out the house or so they thought. She disappeared a couple of years later. Some say she hunts down kids, giving them the same treatment she received as a kid."

"Jace stop it, they won't sleep tonight" barked a black haired beauty. The shaggy brown haired boy ran up to his sister and hugged her.

"Oh don't listen to Jac, Max, you know its just a story" the raven haired girl soothed.

Max looked up at her, "so Valentine didn't have a daughter Isabelle?"

Isabelle hesitated and Jace laughed, Max glared at them both.

Isablle reaching to the chair next to her threw a jacket at Jace,

"Come on we got a call" she scowled and left the room as Jace zipped up his jacjet, ruffling Max's hair on his way out.

"Remember, shes on the hunt at night" and with a wink he left the children turning of the lights on his way out. He chucked as he heard yelping coming from the children.


	2. Chapter 2

A **uthors note: A big thank you too NinAnime and Rori-Mori the comments were very helpful, hopefully I haven't missed any mistakes this time :)**

 **Disclaimer, I don't not own the mortal instruments, Cassandra Claire does and o therefore do not own the characters.**

* * *

"Wake up biscuit" came a soft voice from the red heads massive cloud of a bed.

"Make me Magnus" the girl mustered grabbing the pillow and slamming it on top of her head, turning her body away from the glittery warlock and the open door. Magnus sighed and crossed his arms, with a click of his fingers blue sparks rained down to the floor and the girls blanket was gone.

"Clarissa you will get your ass up out of bed right this instance" Magnus glared, "I have a party to be planning, I have a reputation to uphold missy"

Clarissa groaned, "it's not even late plan it in another hour" she whined as Magnus made her pillow disappear.

"Everytime you complain or whine about getting up I'll make an item of this room disappear" he challenged inspecting his nails. She sat up looking at the glitter bomb of a man searching to see if he actually meant what he said. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes Clary with a raised eyebrow and Magnus inspecting his nails. He slowly looked up at her, raising his hand slowly.

She still didn't move

He clicked his fingers and the bed from under her disappeared. He turned on his heals and left as Clary howled from her room.

"Party's in an hour" he shouted in to her.

...

Izzy was giving him the silent treatment, not that he minded much, she talked way to much anyway but she was still giving him the silent treatment. It was the principle of the silent treatment.

"Izzy" he began but was cut off when she turned to glare at him

"I can't believe you Jace!" She shouted flailing her arms in the air.

It took Jace a moment to think, before he continued, "I didn't realise telling the kids stories would..." He trailed off as he saw Izzy looking at him in disbelief

The comlete contrast to Jace, Mr doom and gloom as Jace liked to call him, walked up to Izzy and Jace, wiping the gunk off his blade with the hem of his shirt looking between his two siblings.

"Alec tell Jace what he did" she said said dismissively as she twirled away from the two, walking out the night club storage closet in her high heeled boots. Jace raised a questioning eyebrow to Alec who looked just as confused as lost as Jace felt.

"I honestly don't know" Alec said with a shrug before leaving the room. Jace followed until they left the nightclub all together. Izzy stopped and looked at Jace waiting for an apology. Again Jace looked helpless. She growled and whipped out her phone, pulling up the images and shoving them in Jaces face.

"What?!" Jace demanded looking annoyed, "What the hell happened last night" as he was speaking Alec had slipped in behind Jace to see the photo and burst out laughing.

"Come on man, really wearing Izzy's make up, thought the great Jace Light wood knew better" Alec howled with laughter flashing a mischevious grin at the two. They both took a minute to look at Alec. Alec laughed but was quickly stopped by Izzy's hand connecting with his face.

"Your such an asshole Alec" she whined, turning and stomping away.

Jace decided to give Alec the silent treatment. Alec didn't mind much because it's Jace. They all continued to follow Izzy to their next destination.

Magnus Banes Party.

* * *

The party was a blast, an amazing fantastic gathering of average beings but amazing because he was the host hosting this perfectly decorated party. Everyone was dressed finely, Magnus was very impressed. Even Clary was dressed in a short black dress dancing away with some faerie. Her runes hidden under a fine layer of makeup.

Everything was going finely, no one possessed or half drained of blood or missing limbs.

That all went to shit for lack of better words.

There was banging on the door, loud and insistent, if they were to be this late they were to look amazing in Magnuses opinion. He glided to to door with a flourish swinging it open to reveal his magnificent self, his eyes caught on one boy in perticular, his blue eyes and black hair enticing him. But the black runes he was not a fan of. Staying calm and thinking about the lively red head up stairs leaned against the door blocking them out, "what can I do for you lovely shadowhunters today?" He drawled

"The party of course" the black haired beauty, obviously the boys relative spoke with a grin

"I don't remember sending an invite " he said with a toss of his head pretending to think about it.

"Well you did" the girl sang and slipped past Magnus, he sighed and open the door further, "please try not to kill any of my guests"

The golden boy muttered something about no promises which really did not make Magnus feel confident.

As the shadowhunters faded into the crowd he searched for his own petite shadowhunter, who was currently drinking at the bar...where the other shadowhunters were were curr talking...next to her. As calmly and slowly as he could.

"Ah biscuit can you fetch some party supplies for me" he asked eyeing up the shadowhunters next to her which she too was currently eyeing. She tried nodding in aggrement, to nervous to speak but as she did that it revealed a part of a rune without makeup, a small part only but the blood red runes was obvious to any shadowhunters. These ones included. They turned to her in astonishment pulling there weapons out as quickly as they could.

"Clarissa Morgenstern..." Jace stepped forward, blade pointed at Clary


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: same as ever I don't own the mortal instruments or the characters, the rights remain with Cassandra Claire.**

 **Authors note: well ladies and gentlemen this was procrastination at its finest. "Oh I'll post it tomorrow" everyday. I'm sorry guys I'm very infrequent. Special thanks to my number ones rori-mori and NimAnime. Happy you guys enjoy this and I am sorry about the longest time to update ever. Hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget to r and r if ya like it or think I could do better and change something. My messages are always open if you want to talk privately don't forget.**

 **Enjoy XXX**

* * *

The minute the tip of the sword gently rested at her throat cause hell to rain down in the apartment. Magnuses cat eyes came out, his hands glowing in anger, half downworlders fleeing the party and the other half, the half that knows Clary and Magnus dropped into defensive stances. It was obvious to everyone remaining that the next few moments were going to have to be tread carefully. Clary slowly put her hand on her own weapon located just under the hem of her dress, a slender dagger but that was all she needed.

Everyone eyed each other seeing who would make the first move, Jace took a step closer

A ripple of growls escaped everyone

"This is clave business, you are asked to lower your weapons and leave" Jace spoke in a voice that was meant to be filled with authority. Meant to. Clary scoffed earning a glare from Alec

"You have no place to speak you traitor" Alec said calmly steeping up next to Jace , Isabelle left behind both of them, turning so her backs were to their backs, making sure no one would sneak up behind them.

Clarissa's and Magnus's face morphed to ones of almost identical shock, "Traitor?" She mouthed at him, to which he shrugged back at her.

No one was moving, downworlders ready to protect their own, shadowhunters ready to do their jobs.

"Stand down" Jace barked, taking another step, the sword digging into Clary's neck slightly more.

The fatal mistake, that drop of almost black blood that trickled down her neck, because in that moment all three shadowhunters were memorized at the demon looking blood. But the shadowhunters had drawn blood in the downworlders eyes. It all happened in slow motion for Clary, the blood falling, the look of pure white anger on Magnus's face, the same anger that crossed the other downworlders face. In slow motions she saw others moving forward, in slow motion she saw Magnus take that step forward, sparks flying, a stream of energy barely missing trio.

Almost instantly a whip came up around Magnus's legs, yanking him off his feet. Clary gave a cry and jumps Infront of the transforming wolf, "No" she said in such a stern strong voice that caused everyone to look at her.

"No" she repeated again in such defeat and anguish to returning to the place she fled, the place full of bad memory's were no one looked past who she was, Valentine's Daughter.

"Clarissa don't you dare-! " Magnus began his voice rising slowly, but Clarissa gave his a stern look before speaking not just to Magnus but to everyone, "people will not be hurt because of me, I will go because this is my problem not yours" she looked around waiting for them to test her but other than angry glares no one moved to stop her. Except for Magnus of course, who had been slowly prying the whip from around his ankle. She halted him from his next move lowering his hands, the shadowhunters still stood there staring at the commotion, mostly shock on their faces from how passionate these downworlders were towards her, towards Valentines daughter, surely she would hate them as much as Valentine does? Or they would hate her due to Valentine's actions. Still confused Jace took a step forward, "there's enough of that" he said wiping emotion off his face and becoming the soldier he was trained to be.

Clary raised a hand in a halting manner, getting him to be quiet. He turned to Alec and Izzy astonished , "She halted me! Me! She just...the hand" he looked between the two im shock, this has never happened to THE Jace Lightwood. Never. Izzy snorted but soon stiffled her giggling with the betrayed look he sent her way.

Clary stood fixing Magnus's glittery shirt, smoothing out the edges, "now now Magnus we knew this would happen eventually. " He tried to speak but she held up a finger and began whispering ," I don't know what's going to happen but I need you to know" she began, Izzy made a motion that they were whispering and took a step forward to pull Clarissa a way, incase a scheme was being created but Jace being only a couple of steps away and had his hearing rune activated could hear them speaking, a stabbing pain started in his heart throwing him off guard, emotions for strangers he was not accoustomed too, he threw an a out halting Izzy and giving her his best "let them have this moment" sibling look.

"I need you to know I really appreciate everything you've done for me, ever since you found me on the streets I have forever been grateful" Clary continued, her eyes began to water, "you have been like a father to me and I will always appreciate you" the last of her words drifted off until they were just air with no sound, a moment of weakness she reserved for Magnus, her family. He smoothed down her bouncy hair and placed a delicate but loving kiss on top of her head, looking down with admiration he whispered back to her, "anytime biscuit you emotional sap, I know I'll see you again" he said with such determination but he could not hide the crack in his own voice.

Jace slowly walked up behind them both and grabbed Clary by the arm, reminding himself the whole way that she was Valentine's Daughter and she disappeared, she ran away. She is up to something. But he didn't believe the last bit, no matter how much he tried. "Watch it" Magnus growled at Jace. Being gentle Jace pulled Clary away and started patting her down, she raised her eyebrows at him. To which he shrugged.

"We need to make sure you have no weapons on you" he shrugged again looking down, feeling embarrassed he hopped for the love of raziel that she nor the crowd could see how embarrassed he was.

"Alright handsy go for it, whatever makes you happy" she sighed.

He glared up at her as his hands started patting down her waist and stopping at her thighs just where the dress ended. Putting his hands slightly under he felt a dagger, he pulled it out and continued searching, there was nothing else to be found. Clary looked away as he did another once over her cheeks flaring at the fact his hands went slightly under her dress, he noticed and smirked but restrained himself from making a comment. She's bad, she ran, she betrayed the clave she is not to be flirted with. He kept reminding himself. Again he couldn't believe it.

* * *

As they trudged along Brooklyn streets towards the institute, Clary between both Alec and Isabelle and Jace leading the way, whispering began. Hissing and slithering sounds followed, Jace gave Alec and Izzy a look, they steered Clary into the nearest alley way, her between the three, creating a circle around her. "Get them to call it off" Alec hissed to Clary who looked confronted.

"How?! I'm stuck just like the rest of you" Clary shouted panicking and looking confronted.

"Oh bullshit as all saw the demon blood we know your linked" Alec retorted,

"It was dark in the party and even if we knew for certain it doesn't work like that you dumbass" Clary said putting her hands on her hips. Just as she finished talking four crawling demons emerged. Glittering black scales and gaping jaws ready for a feed. They started hissing at each other, as Clary knew, it was talking. She might hate to admit it and was in denial mostly, not rely understanding how it works her blood was in fact black like a demons and she could actually hear them speak and understand them clearly. Like how they were discussing how eating the three would be the best and bringing herself to Valentine.

"Clarissa dear your father has been looking for you" the third demon spoke with a raspy scratchy voice, slowly, like the rest of them, slithering up. Clary sage eyes grew wide in panic but before anything else could be said Jace leaped forward engaging the first in combat. Alec and Izzy followed whilst Clary stood there helpless beginning to back to the wall, that way nothing could sneak up behind her. But as she was backing away she saw Izzy's blade being knocked to he ground as well as Izzy being dragged away. Both Alec and Jace saw panicking and trying to finish off their own demons. Without thinking Clary lunged forward picking up the seraph blade, twirling around she brought the blade down through the demons head currently dragging Izzy off, she twisted it once more on his head and growled ,"tell daddy dearest I'm never going back and if I see him I will kill him with my bare hands" venom dripping in her voice, hatred evident in her eyes.

As she straightened she looked first at Alec and Jace who were staring at her, eye emotionless and to Izzy who was still on the ground, she offered Izzy a smile and a hand up, which Izzy took with a small weary glance. Clary heaved the girl up with ease. They all looked at her, nothing being said but in all their eyes she could see gratefullness, it was new to Clary so she just stood their in shock for minute. Izzy stepped forward and smiled, "thank you" but her smile then turned to sympathy as she grabbed Clary's wrists and bound them together with rope all the same.

She might have saved one but she was still Valentine's Daughter. Still never to be trusted.


	4. Chapter 4

**_AUTHORS NOTE: for those of you who have read since chapter 1 i am sincerly sorry for the lack of writing but hopefully i am back in the game. for those who this story is new. Enjoy! im sure the other readers can confirm my lack of dedication._** ** _disclaimer, i dont own the mortal instruments or the characters cassandra clare does._** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

She knew this would happen, of course it would have so this feeling of hurt was bubbling up inside of her ready to burst was completely 100% ridiculous. she grimaced as her bindings dug into her wrist, Isabelle looked over with a grimace of sympathy whilst Alec glared and gave her a little shove.

"oi knock it off" Isabelle turned facing her older brother with a glare that could send a demon running, "she saved my life dont treat her like a war criminal"

"she ran from the clave she might be one!" Alec exclamied with annoyance dripping like venom from his mouth. Isabelle houghed in annoyance, instead of continuing the arguement she decided to take over walking behind Clary instead of the front, even though the institute was only down the street she still felt in debt to Clary and she wanted to repay the favour. Plus she didnt believe in the slightest that Clary was guilty of anything, if she was she surely wouldnt have saved her life. And the downworlders wouldnt have stood up for her like that.

Alec sighed at his sisters stupidity, he sighed again when he heard her say, "she probably would have come with us willingly we didnt need to bind her"

"oh no I definielty would have tried to escape i ran for a reason. " Clary spoke up, with raised eyebrows and shocked expressions between all three of her capters they cocontinued to the walk in silence until they reached the institute. Clary couldnt stop thinking however, Jace didnt look familiar in the slightest but Alec and Izzy. They both reminded her of someone before she ran. Someone she loved dearly.

The elevators dinged open to the floor where Alecs and Isabelles Mothers office was, the top floor. Isabelle still being gentle nudged Clary out, whilst the two boys walked a head to inform Maryse of the captive. Izzy got her chance to ask Clary, " why did you say that back their?" Isabelle asked Clary

"Say what?" Clarys poker face was good but Isabelle knew better, she had Jace for a brother after all.

"you know how you would have ran, it would have been easy to lie and say you wouldnt and i would have believed you. i might havs tried to undo the bindings and you would of had your chance"

Clary shrugged, "it was the truth" she stated glad that the doors were upon them, already open awaiting there arrival.

As they entered it became clear to Clary why Isabelle and Alec looked familiar, pacong slightly infornt of her desk was Maryse. Alec and Jace to the side looking very very confused. Maryse looked up having sensed Clary enter, eyes watering and knife drawn she almost ran over to Clary who was frozen stiff. Isabelle seeing the scene took a step back, she didnt see Maryse's normal tell for her blood curdiling anger but at the same time was running at the petite ginger girl with a knife. Before any the teens could react Clarys bounds were cut and she was in Maryses arms in an embrace.

The three siblings stood there shell shocked at the embrace. From Jace and Alecs side they could see the tears in Clarys eyes, and from Isabelles position she could see the tears flowing from Her mothers eyes. Maryse let go of the embrace pulling back but holding onto Clarys shoulder, "You left, I thought you were dead, how could I not you were 9!" Maryse shouted on the verge of hysetia. Before Clary could respond Alec cleared his throat, a clear question on his face.

Maryse cleared her throat composing herself, she motioned to the chairs. "You all may want to take a seat"

Maryse sat at her lush and delicately dngraved desk, whilst the Alec sat in a arm chair, Isabelle next to Clary on the sofa with Jace perching on the arm of the chair.

Maryse cleared her throat, "It was just before Jace came to the family, I dont know if you kids remember but it was the time in Idris for almost a year and a half without visiting." the kids show no emotion keeping blank poker faces as Maryse comtinues.

"They had just rescued Clary, they didnt know where Jocyln was so whilst deciding they left Clary in my hands." Jace noticed Clary looking down at hsr scared hands, like most shadowhunters they all had scars somewhat, faint white lines of past injurys, especially on their hands. However Clarys were much worse, there seemsd to be no unscared flesh on her hands.

"Clary, Robert and I grew close, well i thought we were close but then when we arrived back to New York Clary disappeared." Maryse stopped talking to the group and instead looked at Clary, "We looked for you. Even to this day we kept our ears out for you. We knew you werent a traitor. But the Clave thinks you ran to return to Valentine" Maryse spat out the last words. Alec and Isabelle sat there shocked, Clary narrowed her eyes at Maryse, "Dont act like I ran for no reason Maryse, I heard the talk of being treated like a weapon, I heard you, Robert and Imogen discuss the best ways to use my 'skills' " by this time Jace, Alec and Isabelle looked veru confused whilst Maryse just looked shocked. Clary had just stood up when Enquistor Imogen walked in the room. "Yes Clary you are a weapon. And if we cant the control the weapon we need to take care of the weapon" the skeleton like women walked forward with two shadowhunters intow, "Well done for following protocol Alec, now Clarissa Morgenstern stand in the middle of the room please."


End file.
